bellatrix's daughter
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: Bellatrix maybe she wasn't as evil as we thought she fell in love and had a child but had to leave her child behind now after so many years will she meet her daughter and her love or will she lose everything first fanfiction please be kind will continue if popular.


BELLATRIX DAUGHTER

PROLOG

She always hate to go to his throne room she may serve Lord Voldemort, but she want this meeting herself not him calling her she wanted to have this meeting she came up to the doors to lord Voldemort throne room and knock.

"Come in." said Voldemort.

She enter his throne room he was there petting that snake like he always did. "Ah Bellatrix want do you want my dear." said Voldemort.

"My lord I think I might know someone who could help us in this war." said Bellatrix "Oh and who might this person be?" said Voldemort

"A pure blood and old friend of mine Kakashi Hatake, but it may take a while to find him." Said Bellatrix

"And why is that?" said Voldemort

"Because my lord he is located in Japan but in a hidden part that very few have ever found "said Bellatrix

"How long will this take at the most?" said Voldemort excepting maybe 3 or 4 month at the most

"Well m-my lord 2 years at the most." said Bellatrix preparing for the worst. To say that Voldemort was shock was an understatement Bellatrix one of his most loyal death eaters asks to search for someone to help in the war but what different does one man makes to want her to miss 2 years of this war.

"And why would it take you that long to find him, and why would we need him in this war?" asked Voldemort

"Well my lord he is one of the most powerful wizard and he is also a shinobi one of their warriors if I can convince him to join our side maybe we can convince others to join our cause." Said Bellatrix hopeful the dark lord falls for her ploy would work the truth was that yes she was going to see Kakashi but not to recruit him in this war no she was in love with this Kakashi she always thought about him and she couldn't stop think about him since the last time she saw him.

**(FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO)**

_Bellatrix was sitting peaceful waiting for her friend Kakashi when she saw him she immediately smile but when she saw him with his headband over his eye and him looking down at the ground so she was the first one to start the conversation "Kakashi what happen to your eye and you don't look so good?" she asked_

_He then lifted his head to meet her eyes and said "Hi Trix why don't we sit down and I will tell you." She may have hate him for calling her that nickname but she knew now was not the time to Kakashi then told about what happen with Obito after he finish telling Bellatrix did something that most people would have thought she would never do she hug him and told him "It not your fault Kakashi you did what you could."_

_After getting over his initial shock of what she just did he hugged her back and said "Thank you Trix now then what was that you want to tell me?" he asked_

" _Well Kakashi I-I wanted to-to tell that I she couldn't form the words_

"_yes?" Kakashi asked "_

_That I love you Kakashi." Kakashi was shocked to say the least "I don't know what to say Trix." Bellatrix got mad at him she just said she loved him and this is what he says in return I don't know what to say_

"_Fine I you don't love me you just have to say it not freaking leave me hanging on your I mean what kind of women do you think I am some-"she would have continue but she was interrupt as Kakashi kissing her_

"_Who said I didn't love you Trix but you know as while as I do that we can't be together I currently in a war I was barely able to get over here" he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice but she still had to asked " Will we be able to see each other again" "I really don't know Trix I will come see you once it over but if I can't come you can you know where my village is so you can come and see if we won or if we lost." He said "Ok but you better not die or I will come bring you back from the dead and kick your ass" she said "Don't worry I won't but I guess I should go see you later Trix." And with that he disappeared back to his country leaving her there._

**PRESENT TIME**

"Alright Bellatrix I will let you go but only if you contact me once you find the village and if you can't convince him to join our cause then leave and come back immediately come back I don't need one of my best death eater chasing after him for two whole years if you do not find him in the place in 1 year than return immediately." Said lord Voldemort

"_I can't believe that he believe me." _Bellatrix thought "Thank you my lord" she said and went to leave to find the man she love and hope that the war over there is over.

**(ONE WEEK LATER)**

She finally found the came to the cave that lead to the village she would tell the dark lord at in 1 years time she found the entrance and at 2 years that she would say he refuse and that no one else would join but that would have to wait when it came it didn't take her long to found the entrance to the hidden leave village and was encounter by the villages elite guard the anbu stopping her front of the villages gate one in a cat mask step forward and ask her a question

"who are you what do you want in our village?" Bellatrix was thanking that she put the charm on her for them to understanding and them to understand her.

"I am here looking for someone he lived in this village the last time I check so I am going to the hokage to found out if he is still here or not." The cat mask anbu nod her head and said "follow me"

Bellatrix was soon inside the hokage office there sitting in the hokage chair was a blond hair blue eye guy looking at her and asked

"ah Bellatrix please come in and sit down." The blond hokage said she was surprise that he knew her name so deciding to find out

"excuse me but how do you know me?" "What you didn't think that Kakashi wouldn't mention the woman that he feel in love with do you. Oh where are my manners my name is Minato Namikaze Kakashi's sensei." Minato said Bellatrix couldn't believe who was in front of him Kakashi master the man Kakashi hold in such high regarded

"It nice to meet you but I came to find Kakashi where is he?" she asked Minato motion for her to sit down which she did. "You have to understand Kakashi has changed since you have last seen him." He said "Changed how?" {_I know Obito death changed him but what else could have happen to change him?}_ Bellatrix thought "You see his other teammate and my other student Rin also die and since then he has been taking suicidal mission after suicidal mission me my wife and other friend of him final got to get him take a week off but we know once this week is up he will go right back to it but maybe you can final stop him and get him to take some time off." Said Minato "I don't know but I will try and get him to stop after all maybe his love for me didn't die on him like it hasn't on me." Said Bellatrix

"Good let get going then shall we I know where he live shall we go then." Minato then lead Bellatrix out of the hokage office

**Kakashi's apartment**

Kakashi apartment they stop in front of his door and Minato turn and said "Let me talk to him first and see if he will let us in?"

they then heard some rustling behind the door and a voice on the other side said "sensei what are doing here and unless it to give me a mission I am not letting you in." "Aww come on Kakashi let me in I just want to talk we ca- "he would have continued but was intrepid by Bellatrix "Kakashi let us in NOW OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A RAT AND DON'T THINK I WON'T." They both were shock both for different reason Minato was shock she was like a black hair version of his wife Kushina Kakashi was shock that Bellatrix was here "Trix is that you?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah it me now let me in." which he did Bellatrix went in Minato try but Kakashi stop him "Minato but can we have a moment?"

Minato knew when Kakashi called him by his name and not sensei or lord hokage it was serious. "Sure Kakashi." He said Kakashi calmly close the door. "Trix what the hell are you doing here?" asked Kakashi "What I can't visit the man I love." Bellatrix said "No Trix I didn't want you to see me like this." "Oh and you wanted me to visit you when I hear you die is that what you want for me to found you dead the man I love?"Asked Bellatrix "Yes I-I m-mean no I don't want you to see that I do love you Trix I am just not in the right mind now." Kakashi said Bellatrix does not know what to say so she does the one last thing to see if it work she pulls Kakashi mask and kiss him on the lips Kakashi is shock but slowly melt into the kiss "there are you now the Kakashi I love and not the man who keep trying to kill himself?" asked Bellatrix

"I am sorry Trix I was just so sad for the death of my teammates I guess I wanted to see them again." Said Kakashi "It is ok I came looking for you I will be here for 2 years thanks to tricking the dark lord to let me find you for war when in reality I came to get your love again." Said Bellatrix "you would risk your live for me to just see me?" he asked "Yes" she said "fine 2 years will be fine with me to be with you." He said "I think we should let your sensei in he been waiting for away outside the door." Bellatrix said "Yes I am sure him and his wife would be happy to see my new girlfriend." Kakashi said.

**12 months late**

"I have found the place my lord but still have not found Kakashi I will continue my search for Kakashi and other rouge I will get to you when I find them." Bellatrix just lied to the dark lord

she knew if he found out about her lying it would not end well found a lot of people but she had other thing to worry about right now about 2 month ago Kakashi asked to marry her she just got thought with it and wanted to tell Kakashi and his friend something she found out a while ago. "Hey Kakashi do you know what your wife wanted us here for?" asked Minato

"I don't know sensei I really don't know." Said Kakashi "Minato stop brothering Kakashi I am sure whatever Bellatrix wanted us to know she will tell us together otherwise why Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Anko would be here." Said Kushina

Just as Kushina said that Bellatrix with a mix look across her face so naturally her new husband would be the first to ask the question "what is wrong Trix?" "Well Kakashi I have an announcement to make I found out that I am pregnant."

There was multiply looks in the room Kakashi was of shock and happy at the same time. Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hizuren had their jaws hit the floor. Kushina was giving Minato a evil glare because they had talk before why she was not pregnant Minato was mentally cursing his student and his new wife something along the line of thanks a lot now I am dead kami dam meat.

"Trix are you serious?" asked Kakashi

"Yes" said Bellatrix

Bellatrix thought Kakashi was mad and was about to say she wouldn't have it when Kakashi hug her and whispered "I am a father." As he slowly got louder and was jumping up and down.

"Yes Kakashi you are going to be a father." Said Bellatrix

That night at Kakashi apartment there was a celebration with Minato, Jiraiya, and Hizuren all happy for him Tsunade, Kushina, and Anko talking to Bellatrix tiring to descide the name for the child.

**9 MONTH LATER**

The village hidden in the leaves was perfectly quiet "KAKASHI I GONING TO KILL YOU!" well almost quiet for today was the day Bellatrix Hatake was having her and her husband child.

"just come down Trix it will be over soon." Said Kakashi

"Come down you don't have a person coming out of you." Said Trix

While this was going on in the waiting room was all of Kakash and Bellatrix friends. Minato, Jiraiya, Hizuren, the now pregnant Kushina, and Anko. Wait to see what the child will be.

Tsunade came out have just finsh the deliver and was bull rushed by all of the people ask how Bellatrix was how the baby what it name all type of thing like that.

"Quiet quiet I SAID SHUT UP. Thank you they're both fined and healthy you can go and see them now if you want." Said Tsunade

They all went in to the room and see Kakashi and Bellatrix with a bundle in her hand Kakashi was the frist to see them and spoke "hey guy come met Carmelita Hope Hatake." They saw she had black hair like her mother and her father eyes she look up innocently at them all and giggled.

"She is beautiful Kakashi." Said Minato

"she will defintly be knocking those boy off their feet when see is older."said Jiraiya Of course he was already think of a book about Kakashi and Bellatrix in his make out paradise series.

"hopeful my child and your will be good friend while they grow up." Said Kushina

"I hope so to Kushina I hope so to." Said Bellatrix while looking at her daughter, but thinking she only has 3 month left with her child and that she might not see her again it tore her heart apart while she would love this time she had with family and hope that everything would turn out alright.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Bellatrix stood at the gate of the hidden leaf with her family and friends she had to leave to get Voldemort other wise he would send his death eaters after her so she had to go no matter how much it pain her no matter how much it hurt.

"Do you really have to go Trix."asked the man she loved.

"Yes Kakashi you know as well as I do if I don't he will come after me I wish I could be here and rase our child but I can't." she said

"Yeah I know but why does it have to be this way why can't kami have someone else go not you." Said kakashi almost in tries

"I am sorry Kakashi."said Bellatrix before she left she had to say goodbye to her friend and more important her daughter.

"huh guess this is goodbye huh too bad you won't see little Naruto." Said Kushina

"guess so he will be due tomorrow right." Asked Bellatrix

"Yep" said Kushina

"Well take care of yourself and everyone." Said Bellatrix

"I will." Said Kushina

"Bellatrix I want to thank you for helping my last student get out of his depression and I thank you for that." said Minato

"Your welcome I am happy to have help out." Said Bellatrix

Before she left Bellatrix look at Kakashi and Carmelita she reach in her cloths and pulls out a locket she hand it to Kakashi and said " Give this to our daughter to let her know her mothers loves her." And with that she was gone as Kakshi stood there he wonder would his daughter ever see her mother.


End file.
